The process for magnetic separation of catalyst from a fluidized catalytic cracking or similar unit was recently commercialized. The magnetic separation process is described in one or more of U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,773 to Hettinger, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Re. 35,046 to Hettinger, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,147,527 to Hettinger, Jr. et al.; 5,171,424 to Hettinger; 5,190,635 to Hettinger; 5,198,098 to Hettinger, Jr.; 5,230,869 to Hettinger et al.; 5,328,594 to Hettinger; 5,364,827 to Hettinger et al.; 5,393,412 to Hettinger; and 5,538,624 to Hettinger; all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.